


Apropos of Everything

by Thea_K



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dirty Thoughts, Don't worry, F/M, Fanservice, Fanservice gone wrong, Frottage, M/M, Or is it right?, Self-Relief, Sexy backstage times ahead, Someone just help Ryota with his heat patch, The girls are just plot devices, Tomoya is clearly the smartest band member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_K/pseuds/Thea_K
Summary: Taka brings up the topic one day, apropos of nothing. Something about fanservice and increasing their popularity. It's lucky that Toru's M.O. dispenses with labels and thinking too hard in general. Because someone clinging to preconceived notions of masculinity wouldn't admit to enjoying this.Ten vignettes on how fanservice can go terribly wrong... or wonderfully right.EDIT: Now with included interludes between vignettes IX and X. Note that the rating has increased to explicit ;)Interlude I - Taka/Toru. Interlude II - Ryota & Tomoya.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Asada Mai, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Moriuchi Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Yamashita Toru/Hironaka Ayaka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop the fics from writing themselves! I'm still finding my style so all comments are very much appreciated. It's hard to know if people like it, or it's too angsty. I can't seem to write long scenes at all. 
> 
> Warnings: Some mentions of dirty thoughts and "self-relief". Rating for Interlude is explicit. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction and no offense is meant. Lyrics to Milet's "Inside You" and "The Love We've Made" as well as One Ok Rock's "Wasted Nights" mentioned.

Mori-chan brings up the topic one day, _apropos_ of nothing. Something about fanservice and increasing their popularity.

Toru, with half a mind on the new chords he's learning, says _sure_ and that it can't hurt. What he fails to realise in that moment is he's signed up for years of playing chicken.

That split second of distraction sets off a chain of events with only one conclusion.

**I.**

It starts off innocently enough.

Mori-chan's fingers, currently curled around his bicep, are sweaty. The faint fresh and woody scent he associates with the singer is stronger when its source is only inches from his nose.

 _So what do you want me to do?_ Toru asks, Gachapin-gaze bearing down on the shorter man through the long strands of his fringe.

 _Just... keep playing and don't freak out_ _if I get closer_ , is the reply. So he does.

Which is funny because although it's Mori-chan's suggestion, he's the one that makes a mistake and fumbles the lyrics.

 _Uh... do you mind looking down instead?_ The singer adds, after. _You're making me feel,_ _ano, pressured._

Toru complies and misses the red that tinges the singer's ears.

**II.**

They know Mori-chan's gamble is on the money when they hear the shrieks from the crowd. And like magic, their popularity starts to soar. Their records fly off the shelves with each tantalising press of heads on stage.

But it never completely loses its awkwardness despite the fact they do it almost every large live.

Toru supposes that on his behalf, it's the awareness of the other's relatively soft, uncalloused fingertips so unlike his own guitar-hardened ones. The breath he feels on his neck and chest warms the exposed skin there. In the safety of his own thoughts, he is aware he is slightly aroused too by how dominant he feels when he towers over the singer. The smaller presence draws out testosterone in his blood, delicious and heady.

Toru unfortunately has no idea if he's the only one affected by this ritual interaction.

**III.**

Toru has no idea, that is, until Taka ups the stakes of the game. Yes, _Taka_ because at some point Toru's mind registers a loss of innocence and a certain new swagger to the singer's slim hips.

It's lucky that the guitarist's M.O. dispenses with labels and thinking too hard in general. Because someone clinging to preconceived notions of masculinity wouldn't admit to enjoying _this_.

 _This_ being Taka's eyes being directed to his guitar (and maybe beyond) then flicking up to the guitarist's face to show him exactly what he thinks of his improved fingering skills. (Toru loves it when those eyes are rimmed with kohl to form shadows, as if the singer's spent all night doing God knows what... or who.)

 _This_ increased boldness of Taka's head inching ever closer to his guitar and belting his unspent passion at it. (Toru's hips unconsciously tilt towards what he imagines is the hot cavern of the singer's mouth. The singer's usually round, expressive eyes narrow to sultry almonds that signal he's all too willing to receive.)

 _And this:_ Toru thanks his lucky stars that his well-practiced fingers can work autonomously of his brain when Taka gets down on his damned _knees_ one day. His guitar hides the evidence of how much likes it. ( _Kami-sama,_ his inner voice grinds out _.)_

**IV.**

After that particular show's over, it's Toru's turn to grip the other man's shoulders as they move to leave the venue.

 _Doushita no?_ Taka asks, brow lifted in feigned nonchalance.

Toru should be incensed when the singer places a hand to his chest and pushes him off. But the roughness of the gesture and the smirk on the retreating man's face only serve to heat his loins further.

(Later, he finds temporary relief with his own hands in the privacy of his shower. The coldness of the ceramic tile against his forehead is a serviceable balm for his racing thoughts. _Two can play at this_ , he decides as his watches his sweat and cum swirl away into the drain.)

**V.**

So Toru stops responding so enthusiastically whenever Taka tries to engage him on stage. The singer, confused at his tepid responses, grips the hair on his nape tighter and lingers longer but to no avail. Toru's eyes remain glued to his guitar.

Frustrated, the vocalist bends him backwards until Toru's knees are at an impossible angle and his back is a hand's spread from the ground. Toru fights to remain stoic as the petite man leans over him, the desperation lending a new raw quality to his vocals. (Secretly Toru loves it and the position opens up wonderful possibilities in his mind of the singer straddling his hips and riding him until he screams out his release.)

**VI.**

Then it changes.

Toru is amused when a determined Taka strides up to him under the strobing lights of the nightclub. Toru preens at the attention that's clearly not just for the fans and thinks _why not_. 

They dance around one another in all senses of the phrase. It pleases him to find their bodies quickly find a matching rhythm. Toru has no doubt of their ability to respond to each other's needs.

But Toru doesn't want to give in just yet.

As much as he’s enjoying this, Toru pulls the singer in for a brief hug (a moment of weakness at the joy evident in the singer's shining eyes) before he stalks away. He doesn't know if it's his imagination or the shadows at play when he glimpses the crestfallen look on Taka's face when the singer's surprise at the voluntary skinship fades.

**VII.**

Toru supposes that he’s let it get too far when one day he gets ‘caught’ on a date with a cute news anchor chick.

They're all in their Tokyo studio putting together their latest album when Ryota pipes up with a surprised _ehhhhh_.

 _I didn't know you were dating someone Toru-nii_ , the bassist exclaims, eyes as big as saucers as he skims the gossip article on his _keitai_.

The arpeggio under Taka’s fingers abruptly stops.

 _Maji de!_ Tomoya throws over over his shoulder, stilling the pouring of _oyu_ over his beloved coffee beans. 

Toru casually looks up from his acoustic guitar to see three shocked faces. He struggles that to keep the smugness off his face when he mutters _sou_. A heartbeat before he sees the shock on the vocalist’s face bleed into something that make the guitarist’s next words die on his lips.

 _Can we just focus on finishing this song first_ , the singer says into the stunned silence. There’s an edge to his voice that strikes a Tristan chord in Toru. On one hand, there’s no denying it anymore that whatever he feels is not one-sided and has morphed into something else. On the other hand, he realises he’s done royally fucked up.

(Afterwards, the rumours will say the creation of this album caused a rift between the lead vocalist/lyricist and guitarist. But Toru knows better. He’s swept from the eye of the storm into a dangerous vortex of his own making.)

**VIII.**

He gets a taste of his own medicine when Taka, again _apropos_ of nothing, announces that he’s taking a few weeks’ leave to recover from the gruelling album-making process. Shortly after, the grapevine is alive with whispers of an ex-figure skater, the taller and more curvaceous sister of a currently famous one.

Toru scrolls through the Google images and he feels his heart sink. There’s no way he can compete with _that_. He feels so pathetic that he turns to the only reliable outlet he has to pour the maelstrom he feels into.

 _Tell me who’s inside you / If you let me / Let me in you again / Just be with me now ... Maybe you’re right / Maybe your life’s better off without me_ ...

Milet eyes him with barely disguised pity as she reads his lyrics. _Oh Toru_ , she sighs and places a hand on his shoulder. It doesn’t have the same weight to it compared to the one he’s trying to forget. 

**IX.**

Toru carefully schools his features into an indifferent mask when they return to to normal scheduling. Still smarting, he makes convenient excuses so to not be left alone with Taka but he knows the other knows. The singer's eyes search his from across the room yet Toru retreats, praying that his _tatemae_ holds. 

**...**

But the one place Toru can’t retreat is on stage and Taka plays this to his advantage. (Unless the former finds another hole, but he’s not prepared to do _that_ again.) 

It hits different now, though. Gone is the frenzied lust that fueled their previous encounters.

Taka inches closer as if he's afraid the guitarist might scare. Once Toru's within reach, he tenderly brushes the guitarist’s growing hair away from his face. His grip on Toru’s neck is coaxing but gentle when he pulls the taller man closer. In the shadows their bodies sway with the bittersweet-ness of being away from each other so long. The shadows that surround them only hint at the real intimacy that is unfolding. 

The singer nudges Toru’s chin up with his cheek and the latter, whose blood is warming in his veins and in his wearied heart, is too weak to resist. His head lolls back; he’s dizzy with the vocalist’s woody scent and the ache to touch him back.

 _I don’t wanna wait / I don’t want a wasted night_ , Taka's voice croons. It breaks a little when he captures Toru’s gaze. 

The naked regret and pleading in the vocalist’s eyes is sincere and in that moment, Toru _knows_ without words. He might not know what happened with the ex-skater but he knows how _this_ ends. He swallows back his relief.

 _I don’t wanna wait / No more wasted nights_ , he sings back. 

**X.**

Milet’s eyebrows shoot upwards as she takes in the lyrics on the paper Toru shyly shoves into her hands.

_...This is the love we’ve made / That we are / We’re touching the love we’ve shared / Yeah-ah._

Her eyes slide over to the guitarist who’s walked over to a smaller man (his alleged ride home), a man she undoubtedly recognises. She takes careful note of the contentedness that radiates from the guitarist’s being as the other rises from his seat and begins to fiddle with the guitar case strap on the taller’s shoulder. 

_Ahhhhh, sou ka_ , she smiles down at the paper in her hand. _Yokatta._

**Owari.**


	2. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my mind came alive again at midnight and I finally challenged myself to write the missing scene between vignettes IX and X. Enjoy my first ever attempt at writing smut. (So embarrassing!)
> 
> Spot the random Notes and Words as well as Grow Old And Die Young references!

They find a quiet room backstage as soon as the live's over.

No one asks anything of the departing Toru, who is known to often escape wordlessly for cigarette breaks. It's a little more difficult for Taka, who must act cool while he is internally vibrating out of his skin to join the other. He fidgets as staff members come to congratulate the remaining band members for another successful live.

 _Arigatou_ , he says to one staff member after the other. _Otsukaresama!_

5 minutes later his excuse comes in the form of a sudden call on his _keitai_ , which he hurriedly answers and subsequently slips out of the crowded room to 'hear properly'.

 _Where are you?_ He asks when he's out of earshot of the others.

 _Down the hall, last room to your left_ , is the answer.

Taka hangs up and hurries in the said direction, furtively looking for anyone that may be watching. Luckily no one pays him much mind. He slips into the room, quietly shuts the door and turns around.

It is pretty dim in the room, lit only by the screen of the _keitai_ Toru's placed on a table. Taka's eyes take a few seconds to adjust. When they do, he makes out that Toru is half-seated, half-standing against the same table, thumbs casually hooked into his jean pockets. He feels his heartbeat in his ears as he moves towards the guitarist. The guitarist spreads his legs out to accommodate his arrival. Taka is acutely aware that there’s no guitar between them this time.

Shaky breaths are exhaled before Taka lifts both hands to place them against Toru's chest. The shirt underneath his hands is slightly tacky with dried sweat. Beneath it he feels the rapid thrum of the other's heartbeat. 

_Gomen ne,_ he hears (and at the same time feels with his fingertips) Toru say. Gentle hands grab onto the vocalist's wrists. 

He shakes his head and whispers, _Boku mo_.

Taka has a moment of disassociation, like he can't quite believe that he's here and it's finally, _finally_ happening. He’s brought back into the moment when feels steady circles being thumbed on the backs of his hands.

They lapse into silence. Taka really doesn’t know what to say. So he steps in even closer and places his forehead against the other’s. It’s the only way he’s known how to express his feelings through he years; he hopes it’s enough. And of course it is.

 _Taka_ , the other says, warm breath fanning across the vocalist’s face.

The circles come to a stop and he feels Toru’s fingers slide up his forearms, then his biceps and across his shoulder blades and up his neck to stop at his jaw. Time slows and he feels a thumb brush across his lips - once, twice, and then again, before...

The vocalist’s mind floods with pleasure. The lips against his are slightly chapped but soft. Taka lets out an involuntary _mmmh_ from the back of his throat and Toru pulls away slightly. 

From this close distance, Taka can see the guitarist’s pupils are blown wide in a mirror to his own. A thrill travels down his spine to see how much the other is as affected as he is. _Mine_ , Taka thinks. His fingers clutch at the other’s shirt before it’s he who dives in.

They suck on each other’s lips, alternating sucking the top and bottom, and Taka slowly loses his mind. The guitarist tastes of minty gum and a faint trace of cigarettes. He opens his mouth wider to take more of that taste in. The tongue that enters is slick and hot; it licks slowly at his own. All the while their jaws and lips work at this angle, and then that. 

Taka’s dimly aware that his body is on fire. His hands travel up and find purchase in the guitarist’s hair. His fingers clench, unclench and clench again, needing to hold on to something to ground the electric feel. In reply, he feels the other’s hands leave his face to trail down his chest and rub against his pebbled nipples. Taka moans and his hips buck against the guitarist’s of their own accord. His hardness aches for friction and he’s too far gone to feel embarrassed about it.

Abruptly, Toru’s hands leave his chest and find his hips. Fingers dig in and Taka feels the guitarist’s answering hardness against his own. Its delicious thickness and length has the vocalist throwing his head back and letting out a keening noise. The other’s lips move to his neck without skipping a beat and press hot open-mouthed kisses there. 

What’s left of Taka’s self-control goes out the window and he begins to rock his hips against Toru’s in earnest. Toru groans and slides his hands to the vocalist’s backside as he too begins to grind their throbbing cocks together. Their mouths find each other again and it’s a searing, messy clash with teeth this time. 

Over and over, they grind up and down. Taka’s hands leave the guitarist’s hair and grip onto his hips as the rhythm gets faster. He can’t tell their sounds of pleasure apart any more. All he can focus on is the growing tingle in his groin and the need for release. He can feel himself leaking pre-cum inside his jeans but he couldn’t care less since it’s adding to the irresistible friction. The tingle grows and grows and he can feel his cock get impossibly hard. 

Toru suddenly changes the direction of their grinding to a more circular motion and that’s what does Taka in. _Ah_ , _ah_ , _ahhhh_...

His mind blanks out and his entire bottom half clenches almost painfully as he releases. Taka is barely conscious when he registers the other’s hips stutter and a moan in a register he’s never heard the guitarist use before.

...

Later, after they’ve caught their breath, Taka brings his arms to circle Toru’s neck. Not a second later, he feels arms around his middle. A gentle kiss is placed on his cheek. 

In the wake of their intimacy, Taka feels a buoyant warmth fill his chest. His giddiness borders on nonsense as he ponders what it would be like to die of amazing sex. He feels the guitarist’s body shake with mirth in reply.

**Owari.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh... I can't believe I wrote this. I hope you didn't hate it, LOL. Let me know either way in the comments. If I don't get any, I'll assume it's best not to try write anything like it again hahahah.


	3. Interlude II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small interlude between the previous interlude and vignette X.
> 
> I wanted to give Ryota and Tomoya more love! 
> 
> In the recent SBS PopAsia interview in Australia, the interviewer asked OOR which song they liked to perform the most. To this, Tomoya cheekily replied: "Everything". This drabble is based on how he said it, hehehe.

Ryota's still in the middle of packing up his beloved LED-lit bass when Taka returns to the room. If the vocalist is looking unusually flushed and his eyes refuse to meet the others', the bassist thinks nothing of it.

 _I, uh, I'm going to shower before we head_ _back to the hotel_ , Taka announces, gathering his bag (decidedly _not_ the Chrome Hearts one they gifted to him years before) and quickly taking his leave.

 _Un_ , Ryota answers, hands busy with tidying electrical leads. He's also randomly thinking about how many times one can wear the same outfit before people start to question why.

Instead it's Tomoya, fresh out from _his_ shower and drying his hair with a towel, who catches on to something amiss. The dressing room is tiny compared to ones in America, so the drummer has to flatten himself against the wall when the vocalist walks past. It's this inconvenience that affords him an unusually close view.

 _A-re?_ The drummer blinks in confusion. _Are those..._ _bruises_ _... on Taka's neck?_

Tomoya knows that the vocalist uses acupuncture on his throat and sometimes sports small bruises from it. But did he just do it now? Is that why he was gone for so long? And why after a show and not before it?

Tomoya is still puzzling over his observation when Toru saunters back into the room and nods at him. The guitarist's attention swiftly turns to his _keitai_ , his thumbs deftly typing out what appears to be a message. When he's done, he continues to stare atthe devicewhile the fingers of his unoccupied hand play with his curved lips.

The drummer pauses ruffling his hair at yet another strange observation.

The guitarist is... _glowing_.

Tomoya blinks several times as he takes in the vibrant ambiance around Toru and the... _shining_ (?) of the guitarist's usually bored AF eyes? Say what? Come to think of it, where was _he_ this whole time too?

Ryota is finally done with his fiddling ( _ah dekita!_ ) and throws over his shoulder a request for someone to help put on a heat patch on his aching lower back, like he's wont to do after standing for hours.

Toru's phone chimes and he's suddenly on his feet. _I'll shower now_ , he says while still beaming at his _keitai._ He opens the door tothe bathroom, where the sound of the shower being turned on emerges before the door is shut.

Tomoya, apparent virtuoso musician and most contemplative of the band, finally catches up to the beat he realises has been going for much longer than he's thought.

(Ba dum tss! His mind echoes.)

 _There's only one shower_ , the drummer intones, attention riveted on the bathroom door and God knows what's happening beyond it.

 _What's that got to do with anything?_ Ryota asks, holding out the said heat patch towards the drummer.

 _Everything_ , Tomoya whispers dramatically.

**Owari.**

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew fanservice would make an interesting backbone for a story? Like it/hate it? Leave me comments below please :)


End file.
